


Alien Mistletoe

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk finds an interesting type of alien mistletoe hanging in the rec room. <br/>Kirk/McCoy slash (Originally written for the ASCEML mistletoe challenge.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alien Mistletoe

James Kirk walked over to the full length mirror on his wardrobe door, staring proudly at his nude, statuesque reflection, flexing his biceps and running a hand across his body.

"My, my, are you ever gorgeous," he cooed at the image looking back at him. He admired the sandy hair, sparkling hazel eyes, taut belly, round ass, smooth muscular chest. "I don't know how anyone can resist you." He picked up the sprig of mistletoe with red berries from the bedside table and held it up over his head, smiled at himself approvingly, pressed his lips against the mirror, kissed his own reflection, hand snaking down past the hair to rest on his now awakening cock.

Suddenly his door slid open, and he stepped back, as if shocked, hid the sprig behind his back, but made no attempt at modesty. "Oh," he said. Smiling wide. "Hi."

"Jim." Bones rolled his eyes and chuckled. "What are you doing?"

Kirk shrugged and nonchalantly picked up a towel and wrapped it around his waist. "Nothing."

"Nothin' huh?" McCoy eyed him. "Doesn't look like nothing to me."

"What can I... do you for... Bones?"

McCoy cleared his throat. "I came here to check on you."

"Why? I'm fine."

"Well, It's about that mistletoe Mr. Sulu brought on board. He reported it missing from a locked case in the botany lab and we've been finding sprigs of it hanging up in various places on the ship. I've found quite a few of them, Spock's locating the rest. Someone...uh... reported that one was hanging up in the officers' mess. I heard you removed it. Did you get my message?"

"What message?"

"Not to touch it with your bare hands."

"No. Why?" He held it out to McCoy.

McCoy's eyes grew wide. "You've touched it!"

"Yeah, so?"

"Did anybody else in the mess touch it?"

"No, just me. What's the matter Bones?"

The doctor held up a small container. "Give it to me, now." Kirk smiled, a little dozily, wouldn't give it to him. McCoy's medical scanner was now out and whirling away. "You sir, are under the influence of a powerful aphrodisiac."

"Aphrodisiac? It's just harmless mistletoe, Bones."

"No it isn't. I got suspicious-- because you know what's happened in the past when Sulu's brought specimens on board."

"Didn't he get it from Earth?"

"That's what he'd said, but it's not one of the normal Earth varieties such as Viscum album or Phoradendron. It's actually alien."

Kirk took a step forward, obviously not listening anymore. "Bones. Sweetheart. Did you know that a mistletoe plant can often be found... growing... on top of another mistletoe plant?"

McCoy took a step back. "Jim, you're out of your damned mind."

Kirk took more two more steps closer, quicker this time, finally cornering McCoy against the bulkhead. He held the sprig up over McCoy's head.

"Jim. Don't. You don't know what you're doing."

The grin got wider. "Yes I do, I got you. You have to kiss me."

"Jim."

Kirk's mouth was within an inch away from McCoy's pouty lips. "It's bad luck if we don't."

"Listen to me. You don't want this." Kirk laughed throatily in response. "Jim! Jim, listen. It's me, McCoy."

"I know. I've been wanting you for ages."

"You have? But--"

"It's almost Christmas. Live a little. Come on, Bones."

"I can't do this, Jim." He held up a hypo. "I can fix this."

"Aw, Bones." He held the sprig up to his nose. "What are you afraid of?"

Bones sighed in frustration. "Don't sniff it. That just makes the effects worse."

"What are you afraid of Bones?" A hand slid onto McCoy's hip.

McCoy locked eyes with his captain. "Nothing."

"Liar." The hand darted up, tilted up McCoy's chin. His lips met McCoy's and he pressed the sprig into the doctor's bare hand.

Upon skin contact with the plant, the doctor immediately was caught up under the influence. He looked at Jim, smiled, gave in, slid his arms around the captain's neck. Jim undid his towel, letting it drop onto the deck. Closing his eyes, McCoy's mouth warmed up against Jim's, relaxed, let Jim's exploring tongue work wonders.

As Jim kissed a trail down to McCoy's neck, Bones whispered, "I've discovered, that this plant...has some interesting properties."

"Oh yeah?" Jim kept up the kissing. "Like what?"

"Well, you know how the berries on the Earth varieties contain a viscotoxin that gives you acute gastrointestinal distress if you ingest it?"

"Uh...sure." His hands dove underneath McCoy's smock and undershirt, making the doctor's breathing hitch.

"Well...uh... on this particular... oh... alien variety, it's not at all poisonous. And even better, if you break the berries open and use them as a sexual lubricant, you get a mind blowing orgasm."

"Oh Jesus," Jim breathed, hands busily divesting the doctor of his sickbay smock and black shirt. He swung Bones around, pushed him back, back, back till they both collapsed onto the bunk. "And you wanted to keep this under lock and key?"

* * *

McCoy reached his office, a little sore. Nothing a little booze and a hypo couldn't fix. He flipped the toggle switch on his viewer. "McCoy to Spock."

"Spock here. Were you successful, doctor?"

"I'll say." McCoy leaned back, cracked his neck and closed his eyes for a moment, opened them and grinned. "Didn't expect it to happen like that, almost chickened out and gave him an antidote, but...wow. It wore off almost immediately after climax, just like you said it would, and so we tried it a few more times." He shifted in his seat a little painfully. "And then...once more. He's insatiable. I owe you and Sulu a big favor."

"I am pleased the effects of Vulcan Mistletoe were as pleasant as I had described to you, Doctor."

_____________

fin


End file.
